city_of_columbiafandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Burnside
Oliver Burnside (CorporalIan) is an unregistered citizen of Columbia. He is currently awaiting baptism. He is known by many as "The Survivor of Little Bighorn." He hopes to serve Colubmia through Law Enforcement or by becoming an employee at Curt's. Origins Oliver was born in Dodge City, Kansas July 25, 1860. He was born to Irish - American Immigrants from Waterford, Ireland. He is the son of Robert Harrison and LeAnn Sullivan. He has one sister who's name is Sarah Harrison. His father was serving in the Union Army Infantry during the Civil War in the Iron Brigade. He served with the 6th Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment, Company K under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Rufus Dawes where Robert was later killed on the first day of the Battle of Gettysburg. Oliver was a strong beliver in Christianity and also a strong Conservative Republican Supporter. Oliver planned on going to college someday to become a Politician. Military Career and Post War Life He enlisted in the 5th US Cavalry Regiment, Company D at age 14 and lied about his age to get in. He rose to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant at age 16 for his bravery at the Battle of Little Big Horn trying to save the lives of his fellow soldiers in the midst of battle that day while being wounded in the right arm. He survived the battle earning the Medal of Honor and Purple Heart for his services. After the war he came home in 1884 to much of his town being destroyed by a brutal and vicous tornado that ripped through Kansas the afternoon before. He was thankful for his mother and sister to be alright, but their farm was in ruins and most of the livestock were either dead or ran away due to the storm. University of Kansas Oliver worked a part time job with his sister at a general store to help the family recover. He also attended The University of Kansas to learn how to be aPolitician and graduated at the top of his class in 1888. The family farm never made enough money to repair the farm so they had to move east to Arkansas where they were able to get the family farm back up and running smoothly again. A New Beginning, A New Life Not long after he graduated from The University of Kansas Olvier heard rummors of a floating Eutopia called Columbia. A year later August 29, 1889 he traveled to Portland, Maine where he discovered an old lighthouse off the shore of thw town that is said to take him up to Colubmia. He rowed out to the light house where it sent him to Columbia. (Exactly how you entered Columbia in the game.) When Olvier arrived at the Welcome Center in Colubmia he was cleansed of any sins or regrets that he had in the past. He then entered Columbia where he still lives a peaceful happy life today. He has been known to play the banjo, make bird houses, whistle the tune Garryowen, and for wearing his old Cavalry Uniform on Sunday Afternoons to remember the fallen.